Ultrasound systems are typically equipped with presets. Each one is a set of imaging parameters and values for the parameters. As part of system initialization, the set is fed to an algorithm for optimizing visualization in a particular type of ultrasound examination. A group of user-selectable icons, each representing a preset, may be shown onscreen. A system with presets provided by the manufacturer, user-designation, or user experience is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,509,508 to Choi et al.
One of the limitations of ultrasound imaging for mitral valve replacement is poor visualisation of the mitral valve clip. One artifact is the so called “ringing” artifact. Devices are usually much more reflective than tissue, and metal parts tend to produce reverberations. As a result, the preset is typically not adapted to device visualization. Thus, devices often appear with very high, often saturated, intensity. Enhanced side lobes and reverberations make it difficult to visualize the device position and edges. Because of the poor resolution and strong reverberation in imaging the clip, it is difficult for the user to know exactly where the clip is and to position it accurately.
When a lower gain or mechanical index (MI), or a smaller dynamic range, is used, the reverberation and side lobes of the device are much less visible, leading to a better visualisation. However, in that case the tissue is no longer visualized properly.